Sakura Petals Keep Falling
by elmo-x-takumi
Summary: Sakura is a freshman at Konoha High and always has her ups and downs when it comes to Uchiha Sasuke, the school's most popular and handsome freshman. When Sakura is partnered with him for an entire year, weird things happen to them! Full summary inside!
1. Oh My Gosh! Its Sasuke!

A/n: Hey everyone! This is my first Naruto fic ; SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno and NejiTen! This fic is a Romance/Humor fic set in a high school setting. The Genin will be freshmen and Kakashi is a teacher. I'm not sure if any of the other Jonin will be teachers too...but we'll see in the future!

Fic Summary (on Naruto page): Sakura is a freshman at Konoha High and always has her ups and downs when it comes to Uchiha Sasuke, the school's most popular and handsome freshman. When Sakura is partnered with him for an entire year, many weird things happen to them! Full summary inside! SasuSaku, NaruHina, etc.

Summary: Sakura is a freshman at Konoha High and always has her ups and downs when it comes to Uchiha Sasuke, the school's most popular and handsome freshman. The sad part about it is that Sasuke hates most of the girls at his school who is obsessed about him. When Sakura is partnered up with him for the entire year, many awkward things happen to them! SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, and NejiTen! NO FLAMES!

Ages;  
Sakura - 10th grade - 15  
Sasuke - 10th grade - 15  
Naruto - 10th grade - 15  
Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, - 10th grade - 16  
Other Genin - 10th grade - 15

Alright! Let the story begin :)

* * *

_**Disclaimer**:I do not own Naruto; I only own the plot of this story!_

Title: Sakura Petals Keep Falling

Chapter 1: Oh My Gosh...Its Sasuke!

Haruno Sakura was a skinny pink long haired girl. She was kind of tall, and very pretty. Today, we see her sitting on a bench, alone, in front of Konoha High, where she will be attending her freshman year. It was the only day where the new students could look around and get used to the school. Not only that, but it was also the last day of vacation, and the first day of school was tomorrow. There were a lot of people talking and laughing and walking around, but all Sakura did was look around while looking like a loner.

_'Ugh...she's late!_' Sakura thought, as she turned her head in every direction. She felt very uncomfortable, comparing herself to everyone else, who were with their friends. A few minutes later, a girl with long blond hair in a pony-tail arrived, running towards Sakura. As soon as she reached Sakura, she stopped and began panting for air.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Sakura!" The girl said between breaths. "I slept through my alarm and my mom woke me up late!"

Sakura just laughed a little. "It's okay Ino. At least you weren't _that_ late. Everyone is just hanging out in the front of the school and only a few people are looking around the school."

Ino smiled. "Whew! That's a relief!"

Sakura smiled and looked around. She widened her eyes as she looked in a certain direction. A boy with raven colored hair stood, talking with a boy with blond hair. Ino noticed the look on Sakura's face and looked in direction as well and noticed what she was looking at.

"Oh my gosh...it's Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed. "He really _is_ having his freshman year here!"

"See, I told you Shikamaru was right!" Ino replied and smiled. "We _have _to say hi!"

Sakura widened her eyes. "No way! We'll look like dorks! Does he even know who we are?"

Ino nodded. "Of course he does. Remember in elementary when the teacher forced all of us to sign everyone's yearbooks in the class?"

Sakura began to remember. "Hmm..."

_FLASHBACK_

_Sakura held her blue yearbook in her hand. It was opened up to the autograph section, where all of her classmates signed, except for one student: Uchiha Sasuke. She squealed and jumped as Ino was getting hers signed. Sasuke had just finished signing someone's yearbook when he saw Sakura walking towards him. He had an emotionless look in his eyes, and you couldn't see if he was pleased with his friends or not._

_"W-would y-you p-please s-sign m-my y-yearbook S-Sasuke?" Sakura stuttered and held out her yearbook._

_"Hn." He replied. He always said this, so Sakura couldn't tell if it was a yes or a no. It could've been "I'm busy" or "Go away" or "I need to use the bathroom!" Well, the bathroom part could've been used if he starts jumping._

_Sasuke took out a blue pen and began to write on Sakura's yearbook._

_"**Hell yeah! He's signing it**!" Inner Sakura exclaimed. "**That'll show all of the other Sasuke fan girls! Here comes Haruno Sakura!**"_

_Sasuke looked as if he had trouble thinking of what to write. But a few minutes later, he finished._

_"Here." Sasuke said as many other girls watched him finish. "Bye."_

_Sasuke walked away as Sakura stared at what he wrote:_

_**Sakura,**_

_**Hey. Have a good summer and see you next year.**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke.**_

_Sakura squealed in delight. Uchiha Sasuke _actually_ signed her yearbook and even remembered her name!_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Yeah..." Sakura replied and blushed. "I wonder what will happen this year. At least I got to talk to him during middle school."

"Yeah right." Ino scoffed. "And what were you talking about?"

Sakura began to remember. "Hmm..."

_FLASHBACK_

_Sakura sat in front of Sasuke in their English class. It was a test and it was very important to their grade. Just then, a pencil dropped on the floor. Sakura snapped out of her concentration from her test and glanced down at the floor to see that it was a blue pencil._

_"Hey." Sasuke whispered while the teacher turned around. "Can you get that?"_

_"Y-yeah!" Sakura replied and reached down from her desk and picked up the pencil. She turned around and gave it to him._

_"Thanks." Sasuke said and the two went back to their tests._

_END FLASHBACK_

"We talked about...pencils!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Uh huh." Ino scoffed. "But you _did _have some bad luck too right?"

Sakura blushed. She really _did _have some bad experiences that had to do with Sasuke. One bad experience was when Sakura and Ino were at a party. Sasuke was on the other side, and Sakura was desperate to say 'Hi' to him. But as soon as she was in the middle of the room, she tripped and spilled her drink on her clothes. Another experience was at a pool party when Sasuke was talking to some of his friends. Sakura was walking towards him when suddenly, someone pushed her into the pool, causing everyone to look at her, and a few people even laughed at her.

Sasuke began walking with the blonde haired kid towards their direction. "Sakura! He's coming this way!"

Sakura gasped and the two began fixing their hair a little. Sakura began to smile as he was near them. "Hi Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed and waved.

Sasuke just looked at her and gave a slight wave. "Hey Sasuke!" Ino exclaimed and Sasuke also gave her a slight wave. As Sasuke and the boy with blonde haired kid walked away into the school, Ino and Sakura squealed.

WITH SASUKE

As Sasuke heard them squeal, he rolled his eyes. The blonde haired kid looked at Sasuke and rose an eyebrow. "What's wrong with that Sasuke?" He asked. "Isn't it great having girls go crazy for you?"

Sasuke smirked. "Naruto. You don't get it. How would you feel if you had obsessed girls follow you around or have them squeal at you your whole life? It's annoying."

Naruto sighed. "Actually, I think it would feel great! Having pretty girls like that Sakura girl squeal at you would be awesome!"

"You would say that, since you've never had anyone do that to you before." Sasuke replied. "I just hate obsessive girls."

"Aw don't be like that Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, smiling. "You know you like having those girls around you! Deep inside, I know you do! I even bet you like one of the girls who are obsessed about you!"

Sasuke turned back to see Sakura in the distance, blushing with her hands on her face. "Hn." Naruto and Sasuke began walking towards more of the buildings.

"Is that a good _hn _or a bad _hn_? Seriously Sasuke you need a new saying...or word for that matter!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Whatever dobe." Sasuke replied.

THE NEXT DAY

Sakura quickly got dressed in her red top and matching skirt and grabbed her white backpack. She ran downstairs where her parents ate breakfast.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" Sakura exclaimed as she grabbed a piece of toast. She then began running through the front door. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!"

Sakura's parents looked surprised to see their daughter run that fast to school on her first day, especially since she wasn't even late. Sakura's dad looked at his wife, who was still surprised.

"I should be as fast as her from now on." He said and began finishing his breakfast.

Sakura continued running to Konoha High where she saw a tall girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail; it was Ino. She was standing at the same spot they were at the day before, which was in front of the school. Many other students were walking inside the giant school building. Sakura stopped running as she reached Ino and began panting.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino exclaimed. "I just saw Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru go inside the school a few minutes ago. I guess they came really early to get their class schedules."

Sakura sighed. "Did you get yours, Ino?"

"Nope!" Ino exclaimed. "I waited for you so we could compare our schedules together."

The two smiled and began walking inside the building. Inside was a long hallway lined with blue lockers. The walls were green and had a few giant painted leaves on them. Konoha was known as the Hidden Leaf Village, so it was reasonable as to why there were giant painted leaves on the walls. The two girls continued walking until they saw a two long lines leading to two booth. A sign above the first booth read, 'Get your class schedules here!' The sign above the other booth read 'Class schedules for new students!'

Sakura looked through the lines to see Sasuke and the others in the new students line. They were a little close to the booth. Shikamaru turned around and waved at Ino and Sakura.

"Ino! Sakura!" Shikamaru shouted. "Over here!"

Ino and Sakura ran to the group. Sasuke just glanced at the girls and then continued focusing on the line. Naruto and Neji smiled at Ino and Sakura, especially Naruto. They all had their backpacks on their backs and Sakura could smell someone's cologne. It smelled very good, and it was not like those other colognes that were musty and were too strong. She looked up to see that it was coming from Sasuke. Sakura looked at Ino to see that she was busy talking to Shikamaru. She shrugged and focused back to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke turned to see Sakura. His black eyes locked with Sakura's green eyes for a second.

"Hn." Sasuke replied and turned back to the line.

"Hi Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hello Sakura." Neji said.

"Oh, hi Naruto. Hi Neji." Sakura said, with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

The group was then next to get their class schedules. The teacher at the booth asked each of them their last names and gave them their class schedules. They were small white papers with black ink on them. It had a small box divided into six periods. Sakura looked at her schedule.

Period 1 - PE - Mrs. Izumi - Room 103  
Period 2 - Math - Ms. Katana - Room 402  
Period 3 - Science - Mr. Tanaka - Room 504  
LUNCH  
Period 4 - History - Mrs. Fuji - Room 305  
Period 5 - Art - Ms. Yuki - Room 226  
Period 6 - English - Mr. Hatake Kakashi - Room 605

Sakura sighed. She noticed the great number difference between each room number. She may have to walk back and forth or walk a long distance to her class. Ino and the others were also looking at their schedules, with a bit of disappointment on their faces.

"Man! My classes are really far away from each other!" Naruto complained. "First it's 105, then 609, then 301, then 502, then 226, and then 605! Those numbers are far away from each other!"

"Just see how things are for today Naruto," Sakura said. "Then if you don't feel satisfied, just change! We have the last two classes together at least."

Naruto smiled. Ino and Shikamaru and Neji and Sasuke were comparing their classes.

"Hey! All of us have the same last two classes!" Ino exclaimed and compared her classes with Sakura. "Good news Sakura! We have periods 2, 5 and 6 together!"

Sakura smiled as she compared hers with everyone else except Sasuke's. She had Shikamaru and Neji in PE, Ino and Shikamaru in Math, Neji in Science, no one in History, and everyone in her last two classes. Sakura looked at Sasuke, who was comparing his to Naruto's. She gulped and walked over to Sasuke to see what his schedule was.

"What are y-your classes S-Sasuke?" Sakura asked, trying not to stutter. He looked at his schedule, but decided not to tell her. He simply handed his schedule to Sakura. Sakura tried not to blush as she touched part of his hand as he gave her his schedule. She looked closely at his schedule and held it next to hers. Sakura widened her eyes and gasped.

'_NO WAY! NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY!_' Sakura thought.

Haruno Sakura's schedule:  
Period 1 - PE - Mrs. Izumi - Room 103  
Period 2 - Math - Ms. Katana - Room 402  
Period 3 - Science - Mr. Tanaka - Room 504  
LUNCH  
Period 4 - History - Mrs. Fuji - Room 305  
Period 5 - Art - Ms. Yuki - Room 226  
Period 6 - English - Mr. Hatake Kakashi - Room 605

Uchiha Sasuke's schedule:  
Period 1 - PE - Mrs. Izumi - Room 103  
Period 2 - Math - Ms. Katana - Room 402  
Period 3 - Science - Mr. Tanaka - Room 504  
LUNCH  
Period 4 - History - Mrs. Fuji - Room 305  
Period 5 - Art - Ms. Yuki - Room 226  
Period 6 - English - Mr. Hatake Kakashi - Room 605

"**Oh yeah! I got the same schedule as Uchiha Sasuke!**" Inner Sakura exclaimed. Sakura smiled a little and handed her schedule back to Sasuke.

"It looks like we have the same schedule Sasuke!" Sakura said as she handed his schedule back.

"Huh?" Sasuke replied and looked at his schedule. Sakura handed her schedule to him and it was true. They really _did _have the same schedule. Sasuke's eyebrows rose but his eyes still showed no emotion. He handed back Sakura's schedule. "Hn. I guess we'll be with each other the whole year."

Sakura blushed but smiled. "Yeah."

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

The bell began to ring and that meant that the students must now go to class. Ino and Naruto started walking away from the group. "I'll see you later Sakura!" Ino exclaimed as they went to their classes.

Sakura felt Sasuke walking next to her and she blushed. '_Hopefully nothing bad won't happen..._' She thought and smiled.

END OF CHAPTER 1

* * *

A/n: Well, there goes the first chapter of my first Naruto fic! What will happen during first period, or the rest of the school day? Will something bad happen? Find out in Chapter 2! 

Chapter 2: Meet Your New Partner Sakura!

Yay! I hope you guys like the fic so far! I hope to have at least ... 10 reviews! For any updates, look under Sakura Petals Keep Falling in my profile! If you're wondering where Tenten, Hinata and the others are, don't worry! They'll be in the next chapter for sure! Lol, I know you saw that Kakashi's name was the only full name on their schedules xD I know. But I didn't know other names that would be good for the teachers. I will probably change them in the future though! If you see any mistakes or OOC's, PLEASE say so in your reviews! NO FLAMES PLEASE! If I accidently stole someone's idea, PLEASE say so in your review! Oh, and if you see any mistakes or anything, PLEASE SAY SO. I really care about you guys and I want you to have a good time understanding and having fun with the story :) Anyways, see you guys soon!

Naruto: Elmo what's with all the PLEASEs? They can understand without the caps!  
Elmo: Heh...I don't know...I'm really anxious to know what everyone thinks since this is my first Naruto fic :)  
Sakura: Good luck!  
Sasuke: Hn.  
Naruto: Get a new word Sasuke!  
Sasuke: Shut up dobe.  
Naruto: HEY! Don't call me that!

Read and review please!


	2. Meet Your New Partner Sakura!

A/n: Whew! After about a week, I'm back with a new chapter! Yay! Lol. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! They passed the 10 review goal! Yay!

And now it's ... review time :D** If you didn't review, just skip down to the rest of the Author's Note**. Ooookay, if you've ever read My Neighbor Roxas, which is my Kingdom Hearts fic, you'll see that I always do a REVIEW TIME! And I'm always hyper! But if you're wondering why I'm not as hyper as you see in my other fic, it's because of the heat that is making me super duper mad! Lol. I'm trying to be happy as ever though :D Anyways, let's start!

**keiana**: Thanks for the review and for being the first reviewer for this fic! I really appreciate it!  
**vickitori**: Thanks for the review! Hopefully this chapter is also cute :)  
**frienz4ever**: Thanks for the review! And don't worry ; you don't sound bossy at all! Yes, Sakura is veeeery obsessed about Sasuke. But that was like the beginning of Naruto, and Sakura was also very obsessed about Sasuke. And as time went by being near him, her obsession became less and less. Well, I think that's how it went ... so, that's how Sakura is going to be in this fic. At the beginning, Sakura will be very obsessed, but later on, she'll start to become less obsessed. So after a while, she won't be the kind of girl she is right now. :D Thanks for saying so though ; you gave me some ideas about future chapters :D  
**FaitaGirl**: Thanks for the review! Lol, I can't wait either! Well, here's the update :D  
**Kumiko Katawa**: Thanks for the review! AWESOOOOME xD I'm glad you like this fic too! If you're wondering when I'll update High School Frontier, don't worry, because I am getting that chapter done as fast as I can :D Yaaaaay! When you said lexy I was all Heeeeey ... that seems familiar xD Lol no wonder xD Anyways, thanks for the review! (Okaaaay now I'm getting a little hyper :D)  
**KoreanGirL247**: Thanks for the review! And I'm glad you like it so far! Here's the update!  
**kunoichiblossom**: Thanks for the review! Man, when I saw your name I was all, Heeeey! Someone stole Kunoichi Blossom's name! Grawr! But I was all, Naaah, she must've just signed on as Anonymous :D So hopefully that's you xD I just noticed that you're Filipino _and_ 13! Awesooooome! I am too! xD I always get so excited when I see other 13 year old Filipinos :D Weeell, here's the update and thanks for the review!  
**jessiemeiz**: Thanks for the review! And I'm so glad you say so ; every time I start a story, I get so scared that it wasn't good enough :( Whew! Lol. Anyways, thanks for the review!  
**Soldier Of The Past**: Thanks for the review! Yaaaaaay! Lol. Thanks for having this in your favs! Yay! Lol. Anyways, thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter!  
**freakin'-namopunk**: Thanks for the review! I bet everyone's wondering how Sakura can handle being with Sasuke everyday for about 6 hours, which is a loooong time xD This'll be fun :D Lol. Here's the update and thanks for the review!  
**marie270**: Thanks for the review! Lol, it's so awesome huh? I love it when they talk to readers and authors :D It's really funny xD  
Naruto: Heck yeah:D Believe it!  
Elmo: UGH! Shut up! I hate it when you say that! Grawr!  
Sasuke: Stupid dobe.  
Naruto: UGH! Shut up Sasuke! At least I'm not the one who always says HN. HN. HN! What was that ... your first word or something?  
(Naruto and Sasuke begin to growl at each other xD)  
Sakura: Oh, and by the way marie270, did you see our review for your fic?  
Sasuke: I died in her fic ... :( Well at least I died for you Sakura :D  
Sakura: Awww Sasuke :)  
Inner Sakura: YAAAAAAY :D  
Sasuke: (gives a 'Aha! BEAT THAT!' look at Naruto when Sakura hugs him)  
Naruto: Maaaan ... where's Hinata when you need her?  
Lol. Thanks for the review!  
**yankeesfan726**: Thanks for the review! Whew! Now I don't feel scared about the first chapter being bad :D Yaaaay xD Lol. Anyways, here's the update and thanks for the review!  
**sasusaku101**: Thanks for the review! And don't worry! The update is riiiight here :D Anyways, thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it so far!  
**k**: I'm not sure if this was a review or a flame ... so uh ... thanks? I was just going to update this fic and when I saw your review, I felt a little happy ... and sad/mad. I was happy to know that someone reviewed to say how they felt, and I was sad/mad to know what you wrote, even though my friends call me stupid over the things I do, since I get hyper a lot ; but they're kidding. So, if you want, just say if it's a review or flame. I _did _say that no flames are allowed, but I _could_ let this one slide ... I guess. :(

Oookay! Now that Review Time is over, now is ... more of this stupid Author's Note. But don't worry! It's really important!

Remember to read my profile for information on what's happening to this fic. If you see that I take a looong time updating, you can look at my profile, under this story, and it'll say if it's on hiatus or not.

ALSO. **IF** YOU WANT SOME HINTS OF THIS CHAPTER, **GO TO MY PROFILE RIGHT NOW**. Read under this story's title and it'll say some hints about what's going to happen in this fic. It'll show other spoilers for other chapters in my other fics as well! When I upload this chapter, I will change the spoiler two days from when I upload the chapter, so read the spoiler quickly!

Okay. And a few last things. I will bring in Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, the Sand Siblings and other characters in the next few chapters. The Jonin ninjas will be substitutes! And that's about it :D

NOW is the time to start the chapter! Yay!

* * *

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot of this story._

Ages;  
Sakura - 10th grade - 15  
Sasuke - 10th grade - 15  
Naruto - 10th grade - 15  
Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, - 10th grade - 16  
Other Genin - 10th grade - 15

Summary: Sakura is a freshman at Konoha High and always has her ups and downs when it comes to Uchiha Sasuke, the school's most popular and handsome freshman. The sad part about it is that Sasuke hates most of the girls at his school who is obsessed about him. When Sakura is partnered up with him for the entire year, many awkward things happen to them! SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, and NejiTen! NO FLAMES!

Last time on Sakura Petals Keep Falling, Chapter 1: Oh My Gosh...Its Sasuke:

_"**Oh yeah! I got the same schedule as Uchiha Sasuke**!" Inner Sakura exclaimed. Sakura smiled a little and handed her schedule back to Sasuke._

_RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!_

_The bell began to ring and that meant that the students must now go to class. _

_Sakura felt Sasuke walking next to her and she blushed. 'Hopefully nothing bad won't happen...' She thought and smiled.

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Meet Your New Partner Sakura!

Room 103 was not very far from the schedule booths. It was just down the long hall to the left. Sakura noticed other freshmen walking into the room. A woman was standing in front of the Room 103's open door. She wore a blue polo and white shorts, and her brown hair was in a ponytail, with some of her bangs hanging out. As soon as Shikamaru and Neji went into the classroom, Sakura went into the room, with Sasuke behind her.

The room was big, with a lot of desks, chairs, and the PE equipment was at the front of the class.

"Sakura!" Three voices shouted. They were girl voices that sounded very familiar to Sakura. She looked in the direction and noticed three girls waving at her. One girl had her black hair in two buns, another girl had blonde hair in four ponytails and the other girl had short dark hair. Her eyes were white, just like Neji's. Sakura smiled. They all stood up and hugged her. They were Tenten, Temari and Hinata.

"Hey you guys!" Sakura exclaimed and smiled as she hugged them. A few people, including Sasuke and Neji, watched them from their seats. "Gosh, it's been a long time since I've seen you guys! How are you!"

The girls sat down and began talking about what happened during their vacations. They also compared schedules, and Sakura learned that all of them also had the last two periods together. Sakura had Tenten, Temari and Hinata in Second Period, Tenten in Third Period, and Hinata in Fourth Period. Sakura squealed and started jumping a little. Tenten and Hinata began to laugh, and Temari just smiled and laughed a little.

Shikamaru, who sat with Sasuke and Neji, just rolled his eyes at them. "How troublesome. They're going to make a lot of noise." Sasuke and Neji just looked at him before he stared outside at the clouds. He began to smirk and laugh evilly.

"Lee what are you doing?" The boys heard Tenten ask and all three looked at their direction to see a boy in green spandex on one knee before Sakura, who looked embarrassed.

"Sakura, the beautiful flower of youth! I praise at your beauty!" Lee exclaimed, holding a bouquet of pink and red flowers. Sasuke smirked and Temari began to laugh. "I ask that you come with me on an outing! Dinner! Picnic! Wherever I may be with you! For youth will allow us to go wherever we want!"

Lee's eyes were filled with love, but Sakura only paid attention to his bushy eyebrows and look even more embarrassed. "Uh..." Sakura said and took a breath. "No."

The hearts that were in Lee's eyes broke in two and he fell on his back. The three boys and the girls, except Sakura, laughed a little as they saw Lee get up and slouch as he walked to his seat next to Neji. "Don't worry Lee," Neji said. "You'll find other girls out there...somewhere."

Sasuke smirked and Shikamaru continued to stare at the clouds. The bell rang again and the woman who was at the door closed the door and walked towards the front of the room.

"Hello students." She said with a content voice. "My name is Mrs. Izumi and I will be your PE teacher for a while. Most of the teachers here at Konoha High will be transferred to another school, and you will get new teachers. I will be one of the teachers being transferred, so I won't be with you the whole year."

"Aw!" Some of the boys who sat at the front whined.

"Who's going to be our new teacher?" A girl asked.

Mrs. Izumi shrugged. "I don't know. But I think his name is Maito Gai...or something like that."

Lee, who was looking down at the desk with sadness, perked his head up at the sound of his name and began to smile greatly. "Did you say Maito Gai!" He asked out loud and Mrs. Izumi nodded. "OH YES! GAI-SENSEI WILL BE HERE!"

"Gai-sensei?" Sakura, Hinata, and Temari said as a few people laughed. "Who's that?"

Tenten just looked at them and tried to hide her embarrassment. "U-Uh...G-G-Gai-sensei? I dunno..."

"Who's Gai-sensei?" Sasuke and Shikamaru asked Lee. Neji just turned his head to Lee and shook his head slightly.

'Don't say it.' Neji mouthed to Lee who looked at him in confusion and Neji turned his head back towards them.

"Who _is _Gai-sensei?" Neji asked and Lee nodded.

"Y-Yeah! I d-don't know any G-Gai-sensei!" Lee stuttered.

"You were the one who shouted, 'OH YES! GAI-SENSEI WILL BE HERE!'" Shikamaru replied. "So it's obvious you know him."

"U-Uh...no I didn't!" Lee exclaimed and Shikamaru sighed. Sasuke smirked and put his elbows on the table and his hands together with a few of the back of his fingers at his lips (like how Sasuke always looked like at the academy).

Neji had been staring at the girls' direction for a while, and Sasuke noticed this. Tenten looked at him and smiled, waving. Neji smiled and Tenten continued talking wth the girls. Sasuke smirked. Sasuke looked at the girls' direction to see Sakura laughing and smiling with the others. Sakura glanced at Sasuke to see that he was looking at her direction and smiled slightly. She gave a slight wave and continued talking with the girls. Sasuke smirked again and rolled his eyes.

The bell rang and everyone got out of their seats. Sakura's next class was on the fourth floor, so she, Sasuke, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata would take a while getting up there. As soon as Sakura and the others got to their seats, Sakura received another surprise. A familiar boy wearing green spandex knelt before her on one knee, holding out another bouquet of flowers. Sasuke was ready to laugh.

"Ah, Sakura! Youth has truly honored me!" The boy said, lifting his face to show who he was. Sakura blushed in embarrassment once again, and slapped her forehead, leaving her hand over her eye and cheek. '_Not again..._' She thought and sighed. Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten and Hinata started to laugh. "I know the reason as to why you accept my offer. I did not kiss your youthful hand of youth!"

Lee then took her hand that was on her face and attempted to kiss it. Sakura screamed and jumped out of her seat and into a random person's lap. Lee fell forward in shame. "Do not worry Sakura. One day youth will allow you to accept my offer..." Lee looked up to see where Sakura was and heard Ino and many other girls shriek. Sakura, whose eyes were closed, opened them and looked up. Two obsidian eyes were staring down at Sakura's green eyes. Some of the boy's black hair was hanging down on his face.

"Hn." He said as she continued to look at him.

'**OH YEAH! I landed on Sasuke's lap!**' Inner Sakura exclaimed and gave herself a thumbs-up.

Ino widened her eyes and continued to scream and shriek. "SAKURA YOU GET OFF OF SASUKE THIS INSTANCE! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO...!" Just then, Ino fainted, and Shikamaru caught her before she fell out of her seat.

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighed as he held Ino. He looked at Ino's face and stared at her eyes. "The next time Sakura lands on Sasuke's lap, I'll have to catch you again. How troublesome."

Sakura and Sasuke continued to lock eyes until Sasuke blinked. Silence had filled the room and Sasuke felt everyone staring at them. "Can you get off now?" He asked. He was used to this, since other girls had jumped onto his lap before. Sakura blushed, apologized and quickly got off his lap. She noticed many girls glaring at her, and noticed that Ino had fainted. Tenten, Temari and Hinata were slightly smiling and once Sakura sat down in her seat, everyone began talking again.

The rest of the day went by fast. Lee, who was also in Sakura's Third Period, tried to get Sakura on a date with him, but Sakura hid behind the teacher's desk the whole time, since Mr. Tanaka was busy teaching the class. Many girls tried to hug and kiss Sasuke, which resulted Sasuke to hide under a table. This certain table was across from the teacher's desk, and Sakura noticed Sasuke near her. She tried to wave to him, but accidentally bumped the table and dropped Mr. Tanaka's cup of coffee on the ground. Sasuke smirked as he continued to hide from the other fan girls.

During lunch, Sakura had learned that Ino forgot everything that happened during Second Period, but she felt very unusual since she woke up on Shikamaru's lap. Temari and Tenten started laughing and Sakura looked at what they were looking at, to see a bunch of fan girls chasing Sasuke around the cafeteria. Sakura sweatdropped and tried to resist the urge to laugh.

Fourth Period with Mrs. Fuji was a little similar to Second and Third Period because of a certain bushy-browed boy in green spandex. Of course, Sakura had rejected him like before. Hinata was the only girl who was with Sakura that period, and Sakura noticed Temari's brothers, Gaara and Kankuro, also in the class, sitting silently next to each other. To Sasuke's relief, he was not stalked by any fan girls that period, so he relaxed the whole period.

The bell rang, and everyone left the room. It was now time for Fifth Period, which was Art. Sakura had all of her friends in this period, so she was very excited to see everyone. As they were going down the stairs, a group of girls holding signs appeared.

"SASUKE WE LOOOOOOVE YOU!" A girl with black long hair shouted as she held up her sign that read, 'SASUKE, PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!'

"COME HERE!" Another girl screamed and Sasuke slapped his forehead and tried to shield his face with his hand.

Sakura and Hinata laughed a little as they watched Sasuke began to use his book as a shield. Just then, a few girls stopped screaming and shouting as they saw Sakura. Fire heated their eyes as they saw her. Sasuke stopped as he noticed the silence and put down his book.

"HEY! It's that girl who landed on Sasuke's lap during Second Period!" A girl shouted and the group of girls glared at her. Sasuke smirked and walked into Room 226 - Art with Ms. Yuki. Sakura and Hinata quickly followed Sasuke into the room. Ino, Temari and Tenten were saving Hinata and Sakura their seats at the round table at the back of the class. Sakura looked around the room to see Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, Lee, Gaara, Kankuro, and Naruto sitting with Kiba, who was trying to hide Akamaru in his backpack.

"Just sit tight in there Akamaru!" Kiba whispered to Akamaru, who kept on moving. Akamaru then barked a little. "I don't care if you saw another dog out here! Just stay in here or else Ms. Yuki's going to take you away!" Akamaru barked again. "Be quiet Akamaru! She's coming into the classroom!"

Sakura and Hinata sat in their seats and watched Akamaru bark and move in the backpack and the girls laughed. "You guys! Be quiet! You'll make Akamaru make more noise!" Kiba exclaimed to the girls.

"Sorry Kiba." Sakura said and smiled. Kiba blushed a little and turned his attention back to Akamaru, who began to settle down. He smiled at the girls and put his backpack on his desk and noticed that Akamaru had fallen asleep.

"Looks like someone likes you Sakura." Ino whispered, loud enough for the girl table to hear. Temari, Tenten, and even Hinata snickered. Sakura slightly blushed.

"Shut up! I don't like him like that!" Sakura whispered back. Just then she remembered something...or some_one_. '_Lee! I just saw him! Where is he..._?' Sakura looked around the class for Lee, but could not see the bowl-cut boy around anywhere. Suddenly...

"Sakura!" Lee exclaimed, as he knelt on one knee for the fifth time that day. "Oh beautiful youthful flower of Konoha! Please accept my youthful offer of coming with me to the dinner of youth!"

Sakura sighed. "No, Lee." She said. Lee sighed sadly and slouched back to his seat, next to Neji. Later, the bell rang, and everyone got out of their seat and most of them were on their way to Room 605 - English with Mr. Hatake Kakashi. Of course, they all might be late, since they were going there from Room _226_, which is about 4 floors apart from each other. Sakura and the others sighed and quickly ran up all of the stairs.

After about 5 minutes, a big group of students climbed the last flight of stairs going up to the last floor, which was the 6th floor. As soon as they all took their seats, the bell rang, and there were no teachers in sight. Sakura looked around.

"Hey! Where's the teacher?" Naruto exclaimed. He got out of his seat and looked outside to see no one in the halls. "Heeheehee! Alright! We don't have a teacher in this period!"

Naruto began jumping in the middle of the room. "Man! I should've brought some ramen or something!"

"Sit down, dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto continued jumping and making noise.

"It's okay Sasuke! There weren't any teachers in sight, and we're at the end of the hallway!" Naruto exclaimed. "So a teacher would come here in 3 more minutes or something!"

"You should've listened to your friend." A voice behind him said. Naruto jumped and screamed. He slowly turned around to see a handsome man with silver colored hair and a mask that covered his left eye and was holding a small orange book.

"AHHH! A MONSTER!" Naruto shouted. "B-But there was no one in the hallway! So how could you..."

Kakashi widened his eyes for a few seconds. Tenten, Neji and Lee also widened their eyes. "Oh, well, I was in the room across this one." Tenten, Neji and Lee sighed a sigh a relief.

Naruto looked closely at the book Kakashi was holding. "Heeeey! What kind of book is that? ...Icha Icha Paradise? Man! Isn't that _the_ nasty and perverted book?"

The man sweatdropped and began to laugh in embarrassment. "Uh...why don't you take a seat?"

Naruto grunted and sat in his seat next to Sasuke's. Hinata and Sakura watched him sit down, and Naruto noticed this. He waved at both of them, and Sakura smiled, while Hinata smiled and blushed. The man went to the front of the room.

"Hello. My name is Hatake Kakashi, but please call me Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi said and did the attendance. "I will uh...be your English teacher for your freshman year. This is my only class, so you won't be able to ask other people for homework. Now, I must inform you that all of you will be starting a big assignment today."

Everyone looked up at Kakashi with widened eyes. "Hey! That's not fair! We just started school!" Narurto exclaimed and Kakashi chuckled.

"Sorry Naruto." Kakashi said. "This project is a _year-round_ project that is 75 percent of your grade. But you will not do it alone ; you will have a partner ..."

Sakura and Ino quickly looked at Sasuke. "...an _assigned_ partner." Kakashi continued, and Sakura and Ino frowned. "You and your partner must be with each other for _two hours_, not counting school hours. You and your partner can go anywhere you want, as long as you are together. You must do homework from other classes together, and you must help each other. If your partner is sick, you must go to their house and tell them their homework. You may not make your partner do your homework for you ; it's all about teamwork."

"But Kakashi-sensei, how can you tell if someone's doing that or not?" Sakura asked. Kakashi smiled.

"I knew someone would ask that." He replied. "Well, I have decided not to tell you _how_ I will monitor you, but I am sure that I will be able to monitor all of you somehow."

Sasuke's eyebrow rose. '_How can he do something like that? He doesn't have that kind of ability to monitor everyone at the same time..._'

Tenten, Neji and Lee all knew what Kakashi was talking about. Kakashi then took a folded piece of paper out from his pocket. "Now, I have randomly selected your partners when I received the class list this morning. When you hear your name, please sit next to your partner and I will assign your seats for the rest of the year. Now, I need everyone to get out of their seats and next to the wall."

"But Kakashi-sensei, what happens if you don't like your partner?" Choji asked.

"Hm, well, that's too bad. You cannot switch partners at anytime. If I catch you doing this, you will receive an 'F' for this project. So you're going to have to get along." Kakashi explained. He began reading the list.

"Naruto..." Kakashi said and Naruto stepped out of the group. "Your partner is...Hinata."

Hinata blushed and Naruto smiled at her. They sat at the first desk closest to the group. "Hiya Hinata! Seems like we're partners for the whole year!" Naruto exclaimed and put an arm around Hinata.

"U-Um...y-yes N-Naruto!" Hinata stuttered and blushed. Sakura smiled at Hinata and Neji gave Naruto a death glare that read 'Hurt Hinata and I will kill you.' Naruto widened his eyes and nodded slightly.

"Tenten ... " Kakashi continued. "Your partner is...Neji."

Tenten and Neji blushed a bit and then smiled as they went to their seats behind Naruto and Hinata.

"Ino..." Kakashi said. "Your partner is..."

'_Sasuke...Sasuke!_' Ino thought in her mind.

"Shikamaru." Kakashi continued. Ino then felt like crying as she sat down with Shikamaru behind Tenten and Neji.

Sakura was in the group for a long time. Kiba was paired up with Shino, Kankuro was paired up with Temari, and Gaara was paired up with Lee. Two girls, a boy, Choji, Sasuke and Sakura were left over after a few more pairings.

"Sakura..." Kakashi continued. "Your partner is..."

'_Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke!_' Sakura thought in her mind.

"Sasuke." Kakashi said and Sasuke looked at Sakura with an emotionless look in his eyes. '_Oh great...I have a fan girl as my partner..._' Sasuke thought and walked to his seat. She was blushing madly, and she followed Sasuke to their seats, which were next to Ino and Shikamaru's seats. Ino glared at Sakura and turned so that her back was facing her. Shikamaru noticed this and saw that Ino might faint again. Lee smiled at Sasuke and Sakura when they looked at his direction, but inside, he knew he wanted to hit Sasuke. Kiba also wanted to be Sakura's partner, but was fortunate to have Shino as his partner, other than having a stranger be his partner instead. Temari, Tenten and Hinata noticed the facial expressions on everyone's faces as Kakashi paired up Sasuke and Sakura, and concluded that Sasuke and Sakura may have some problems during the year.

Kakashi paired the last pairings and as soon as they sat down, he got everyone's attention. "Hopefully you'll get along with your partner, and if you don't, get it together. Because you'll be with each other for the whole year."

Sasuke had an unhappy look on his face, but no one noticed it. "Your first assignment is to get to know each other and learn 10 new things you learned about your partner, because you will present it in front of the class."

'_Oh...great._' Sasuke thought as the bell rang. Sakura smiled and got out of her seat. Sasuke watched her leave and sighed. '_This is such bad luck..._' But Sasuke never thought of what bad luck he would have once he got out of school...

END OF CHAPTER 2

* * *

A/n: What will happen after school when Sasuke and Sakura have to spend two hours with each other? Will Sasuke open up to her? What were Tenten, Neji and Lee trying to hide? Who _is _Gai-sensei? Does Kiba like Sakura? And what happened to those fan girls who were after Sasuke? Find out in Chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Sasuke and Sakura Day 1

Hopefully, this chapter was as good as the first. But please! I need to know if this fic is good enough to continue, because I'd really hate to have flames and other bad reviews :( Anyways, the review goal is again, 10 chapters. So this story must have at least 20 reviews! For any updates, look at my profile and read under Sakura Petals Keep Falling. It may take a while to update this fic again, because I will update my other fics first. I'm sorry if there is bad grammar and spelling! If there are any OOCs, PLEASE say so in your review!

Lee: Sakura! Come back! I didn't get to ask her for her youthful decision during Sixth Period!  
Elmo: Maybe that's a good thing...?  
Lee: No! I shall do it again tomorrow! Hahahaahaha!  
Sakura: (Slaps forehead) Oh no...  
Lee: (Leaps in a field of flowers) I must pick some more flowers for tomorrow! (Smiles and picks flowers)  
Naruto: (Points at Lee) HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He's jumping like a ballerina! xD

Read and review please :) Happy Independence Day!


End file.
